


Take A Break

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: Requested on Tumblr.Someone said: “Hi! Can I request Jango x reader fluff? Your writing is really good!”
Relationships: Jango Fett/Reader, Jango Fett/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: SW Happy SIs





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr.  
> Someone said: “Hi! Can I request Jango x reader fluff? Your writing is really good!”

The annoying blare of the chronometer was what had awoken you and Jango from your peaceful slumber.

You buried yourself further into the covers as if that would block out the noise.

“Jango, turn it off!” you whined.

You heard a grunt, then the blaring stopped.

You sighed contently and closed your eyes.

“Seriously?” Jango’s voiced, the sleep still imminent in his voice. He gently pulled the covers off of you to reveal you, glaring at his disruption. “What? Is this the ‘good morning’ I get from you?”

You closed your eyes and smirked at him. “Yes, because you woke me up.”

He placed both hands on your hip to pull you in forward, making you jolt. “It’s my turn to retrieve the bounty, remember?” he said stated.

It’s true. You both had to take turns leaving Kamino for your bounty hunting endeavors, while one of you stayed behind with little Boba. You didn’t understand why you both had to do this. Jango received a huge sum of fortune for being the clone-template for the Kaminoans; enough credits so he would never have to work for the rest of his days. All those years partnering with him just goes to show how Jango was a man who always needed something to do. A man always on the move. You, on the other hand, were the same, but you also believed in taking breaks from this profession too.

Your lips formed into a pout. “I know.” Your gaze traveled to the fine lines on his face from all his years of fighting.

“I sometimes wish you could take a break from all this,” you said solemnly, tracing patterns over his face.

He said nothing, just took your hand that was touching his face and began to kiss along the pads of your fingers.

“I need to get ready,” was all he said before getting out of your shared bedroom.

You stayed on your bed for a few seconds before getting up to use the refresher. After checking up on Boba, who was still sound asleep ( _lucky him_ ) you ventured into your kitchen to make breakfast.

You gathered your ingredients and commenced your cooking. Pancakes seemed like something to brighten up your disheartened mood. Not to mention, your little Boba would appreciate them too.

Taking the already prepped batter, you poured a good, almost even amounts onto the griddle.

“Pancakes?” you heard Jango say behind you.

“Pancakes,” you nodded, taking note that he was already in his armor. You looked away wistfully and flipped the pancakes with your spatula.

He saw your clear disappointment at his departure and his chest crept with guilt. Of course he felt bad that he had to leave you and his son behind while he made some credits, but it was grained in him since the beginning of his bounty hunting career to work non-stop. You were a notorious bounty hunter too, but he knew that there would come a day when you would be ready to cast it all aside and live a quiet life. With him of all people. Jango was aware that he had to set his bounty hunting ways aside someday. It was the question of _when_ that day would come.

He stood behind you, setting both hands on your hips and brushed his lips over the nape of your neck.

“You’re mad at me,” he pressed a kiss below your ear.

You shivered slightly at the feeling but continued to flip the pancakes. “No.”

He could tell you were lying by the tone of your response.

You moved away from his grasp to fetch a plate for him, then handed him his breakfast.

“Thank you _cyar’ika_ ,” he said, giving you a peck on the lips before taking the plate from you.

You gave him a small smile before serving yourself.

You both sat there, making small talk about the bounty he was going to after.

“How long will you be gone,” you said while adding more syrup to your pancakes.

Jango reached over to touch your hand in a feather-light motion.

“If everything goes right, I should be back in a week,” he stated, watching your reaction.

You nodded, expressionless. “Okay.”

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up again.

“I’m going to say good-bye to Boba,” he let go of your hand to move.

You took yours and his empty plate and placed it into the sink to wash later.

Moments later, Jango came into the kitchen carrying his four-year-old son, who was half awake.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” you swept your hand over his curls, kissing his forehead.

“G’morning,” he said dreamily, rubbing the sleep of his eyes.

Jango smiled softly at his little family, regretting having to leave behind moments like these.

“ _Buir_ has to go to work _ad’ika_ ,” Jango said, giving him to you to carry.

“Why?” his small voice quavered, and his brown eyes gleaned with unshed tears.

“I’ll be back,” he hugged you both. “Behave towards (Y/N), okay?”

Boba replied with an “mhm.”

“I made you pancakes, sweetie,” you said to him to which you saw his the corners of his lips lift into a grin at the mention of pancakes.

“I have to go,” he kissed you both on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Be careful out there,” you wavered. “Come back to us.”

He kissed you again, but this time on your lips. “I will.”

“Bye, daddy!” Boba waved at him, and you sat him on a chair to give him his pancakes.

“Good-bye _ad’ika_ ,” you heard him say before the sound of the door opened and shut, leaving you and Boba on your own.

Cutting the pancakes into smaller bits, you gave your little one his food and watched how he devoured it all with a delighted look on his face.

Noticing your far-off look, he slides off his chair to climb onto your lap.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in concern, hugging you with his small arms.

You stared at him, the spitting image of Jango, of course, because he was an exact replica of him and smiled softly at him.

“I just miss your father, little Boba,” you said, soothing his unkempt hair back.

“Me too,” sighed Boba afterward.

*

The following days were spent trying to entertain Boba, but since it always rained on Kamino, there was nothing the both of you could do except stay inside. However, you did what you could. You made a blanket fort with him, watched holo-movies, read to him, and you even managed to get him to help you with cooking. The Kaminoans would occasionally come knocking on your door to see if everything was alright, or more likely to see if you and Boba weren’t stirring any trouble. Four years living on Kamino, and you got the sense that they didn’t trust you or Jango. The feeling was mutual.

Also, Jango would send you messages over how things were going. He was in the mid rim according to his messages. A long distance from Kamino.

Overall, you and Boba were having fun despite the lingering feeling that you two were missing someone important who should be with you right now. 

Entering the living-room, you laughed to yourself as you spotted an exhausted Boba asleep on the couch, clutching his stuffed animal. Poor thing. He was spent from all that running around the house playing a game of tag with you. You picked him up and bought him to his room, changing him into his pajamas before leaving him to sleep undisturbed.

You cleaned up the mess around the apartment, then headed for your room. Yeah, you were also tired from chasing that little maniac around. _Kriff_ , you were getting old, you thought as you stretched out your arms.

A shower later, you hit the covers and your mind, too tired to wonder about anything else, fell into a spiral of dreams.

Not long after Jango returned, entering into a silent home. He put his helmet, weapons, and armor away in his closet before heading to your shared bedroom.

Jango did not want to wake you, so he tried his best to maneuver in the dark. But the lights turned on, revealing you on the bed, aiming your blaster at him.

“Oh,” you mumbled disoriented while setting the weapon at your bedside. “It’s just you.”

Jango looked sheepishly at you. “I was trying not to wake you.”

“I heard rummaging outside, plus I thought you had a few more days until you came home.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I managed to capture the bounty quickly and in good time.”

“Of course you did,” you said, smiling tiredly. You patted the empty side of the bed. “Come to bed, Jango.”

He raised a brow at you. “But I stink.”

“So?” you scoffed. “I want to cuddle with my lover, regardless of how he smells.”

He chuckled softly. “Nah, _cyare,_ I don’t think so.”

“Okay,” you huffed, watching him enter the refresher.

“It’ll be quick,” he said, closing the door.

You flopped back onto the bed, your droopy eyes staring up at the ceiling and ears listening to the running water for a time. You heard Jango opening the refresher door, and you sat up, staring at his bronzed chest glistening with droplets of water and his stark black hair tousled in yearning.

“What,” he said, meeting your eyes as he removed his towel to change.

You rested your palm under your cheek. “I missed you.”

He hung his towel to dry and slipped underneath the covers.

You turned off the lights and faced him.

“Come here,” he said, and you sidled into his strong his arms wrapping you close to him. He nuzzled your neck and kissed his way up to meet up with your lips. His lips devoured yours languidly, and you sighed happily.

“I have something to tell you,” he said in-between kisses.

You brushed over his lips one last time before drawing back. “Nothing bad, I hope.”

He cradled the back of your head with his one hand, bringing you in closer to for a keldable kiss.

“Not at all,” his breath fanned over your face.

You raked your hand through his damp hair in the dark. “Okay, so what is it?”

He went silent for a minute. “I was thinking about what you said the other day,” his thumb brushed your cheek. “About taking a break from hunting for a while, and I agree.”

“What?” You echoed.

The thumb brushing your cheek stilled. “I think we don’t have to take turns leaving Kamino to hunt all the time,” he continued. “I thinking taking a break will be good for us, for Boba.”

He couldn’t see your expression in the dark, but he didn’t have to see you for him to know you were looking at him as if he grew a second head.

_“Jango?_ Taking a break from _bounty hunting?”_ You gasped dramatically, clutching his shirt. _“What have you done with my lover?”_

He pinched your side, and you yelped.

“Ow!” you whined, rubbing where he pinched you. “But seriously though, what brought this on? You’ve never taken breaks.”

“I just want to spend more time with you and Boba,” he replied nonchalantly. “I believe it would do us good.”

You giggled. “I can’t believe I’m hearing you say you want a vacation.”

He tickled your sides, causing you to double over in laughter.

“Stop! You’ll wake up Boba,” you whispered harshly at him as you tried pathetically to push his hands away.

You both held each other in comfortable silence.

“Mon Cala.”

“Hmm?”

He held your hand and kissed your inner wrist. “Let’s go to Mon Cala.”

You rolled on top of him in a flurry of excitement, causing him to grunt at the sudden movement. “Hell yeah!”


End file.
